


Red String of Fate

by otso



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsumu is very much whipped to Shouyo, M/M, MANGA SPOILER ALERT!!, Soulmate AU, kinda your name inspired, late entry, red-string, this mainly Osamu and Atsumu talking about Shouyō during their Kamomedai match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: After watching the anime movie Your Name, Atsumu starts believing that one day, he'll find his soulmate by hearing the ringing of a small bell as they pass each other.Day 2: Soulmate AU // AtsuHina Week 2020
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Red String of Fate

After watching the anime movie Your Name, Atsumu starts believing that one day, he'll find his soulmate by hearing the ringing of a small bell as they pass each other.

Osamu thinks that's ridiculous. The whole concept is ridiculous. There's no such thing as a soulmate or your fated one or red string. You choose who you want to be with, but he can't also just convince his twin brother about it.

"Hey, do we still have time before going home?" Atsumu asks peaking at the door of their changing room. Their game was done. Losing a match against Karasuno. Atsumu admits that he never thought he'll lose today to some group who popped up suddenly. Karasuno, especially their freak duo, is unknown to them. Like entering a new level in a game where your opponent has an unknown skill.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"I'm going to watch before we leave" he announced, shutting the door close before anyone could stop him. He still doesn't know what he should be feeling after losing, it's not new to him, but the event was so unexpected. Now he needs to find something to do instead of sitting down and waiting for their bus home. Or he'll end up overthinking what he could've done.

"Why are you following me?" He lightly turns his head, glancing at his twin brother. "What? I also want to watch" Osamu shrugs off.

When they reach the main gym, a loud roar of fans almost freaks the shit out of Atsumu. Mixed words and cheers and thumping noises of drums, bottles, and other cheering materials fan brought. Karasuno is playing against the Komomedai.

They watch there silently for a good 10 minutes before Atsumu sigh.

"I'll tell you something, don't tell anyone," Atsumu says, eyes focus on the game, or maybe to a certain ginger hair playing. Osamu turned to look at his twin, one eyebrow raise.

"Okay...?"

"You're not even sure if you'll not tell anyone" The blond glare at his twin.

Osamu doesn't look like it but he has a big mouth like Atsumu. Osamu regards him silently for a minute.

"Okay, sure I won't. What is it?" He finally asks.

"I think I've found my soulmate" Is what Atsumu says, smiling at his twin really proud.

A loud roar from the audience blooms again as Hinata scores a point.

Osamu jaw dropped. "What?"

"I heard it"

"Heard the bell?" The gray-haired male asks.

"Ah-huh. When we changed court, we passed each other and I heard it" The blond said, nodding his head as he recalls what happened during their game.

"Okay, who is that ' _we_ ' you are talking about?"

"That Shrimpy" Osamu follows where his brother looking at, he's not sure to who exactly his eyes are focused but there's only one Shrimpy in the Karasuno. Of course not their libero. He looked at a certain ginger hair male and then back at Atsumu.

"Hinata Shouyō?" He asks at his brother who's smiling really wide. Osamu wonders if he hit himself or something.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, we're in the middle of court so maybe you heard a random people playing a bell and it so happened that you walked passed him" He explains, and for him that makes sense. He doesn't think so he's brother has that superhuman hearing, he's not Sheldon of Young Sheldon. And soulmate isn't real. He still refused to believe in it, especially the bell and red string.

"The bell doesn't sound like any normal bell okay? I told you, I'll only hear it once I met my soulmate" Osamu wonder if he could, maybe convince his parents to disown his twin. Atsumu is stupid, but he never thought he'd be this crazy stupid.

"Now, you're thinking I'm being ridiculous, right?"

"I don— I'm not" But Atsumu just stares at him like he's a big fat liar (when Atsumu is actually the one who's really good at lying). "Okay fine, I do. Because that's just plainly —"

"Stupid?" Atsumu interrupted.

Osamu stopped for a second. And then he nods his head "Well not stupid, but kinda close with that"

"But it's true"

"Can't you just say you have a crush on him instead of saying soulmate? It's so cringing. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Atsumu shrugs. "Then I'll just have to make him feel the same way"

"Now you sound creepy"

Instead of replying to his twin brother's comment, he just ignored him and face the court again. His eyes only watching the ginger hair male play games.

Ever since Atsumu discovers the red string and soulmate, he decided he will find his. He never thought of what will be his soulmate looks like, whether it will be a boy or a girl, shorter or taller than him, older or younger, or even whether he play any sport or nothing at all. Once he heard that bell, he'll definitely make sure not to let go of that chance. The chance of meeting his soulmate.

Though he's probably the luckiest to know that it was this first-year high school, ginger hair, small middle blocker of Karasuno of Miyagi Prefecture. Hinata Shouyō. He wonders if Hinata heard that bell too, he wonders if Hinata believes in a soulmate. He wonders if, he feels the same. Because if he doesn't, well he needs to. Because Atsumu is too stubborn to give up his soulmate.

His eyes widen in delight when he sees the ginger hair male jump so high, spiking the ball so hard it might pop. Hinata scores again and the whole stadium roared. Atsumu couldn't help but to grin, he doesn't know why he's so proud when he just lost a game against them.

But that grinned soon vanished when Hinata suddenly collapse, receiving some gasp from the audience.

"Uh-oh" He heard Osamu but he ignores it.

 _'What the fuck happened?'_ He wonders squinting his eyes to see properly. It doesn't look like Hinata was injured. _'Did that jump sprained his ankle?'_ the jump he did earlier was higher than the jump he usually does during their match against Inarizaki.

The referee timed out, everyone's murmuring as they watch Hinata being led by their coach to the bench. Their teacher, if Atsumu wasn't mistaken, is telling Hinata something. Atsumu can't see his face properly but Hinata looks upset.

He isn't injured but there is something wrong with him as he was replaced by a new player. Hinata was led out of the gym as the game continues again without him.

Suddenly, Atsumu doesn't feel like watching the match anymore.

"Aren't you going to see him?" Osamu nudged him.

"No, what will I do anyway?"

"I thought he's your soulmate?" He looked at Osamu with that bored look Osamu usually used to him. "Samu, you're so stupid" he announces.

Osamu snorted. "I'm stupid? At least I never claimed random dude I met as my soulmate because I heard a bell when we walked passed each other—"

"Shut up. I'll tell him one day, but not now, besides I've already promised something to him" He walked passed his twin brother to hide his red face.

"Promised something?"

"Secret. I'm not telling you anymore" Atsumu exclaims.

As they walked towards where their teammates are, Atsumu recalled that short moment he had with Shouyō. _'One day, I'll toss for you'._ He doesn't really know why he just shouts that right in front of the Karasuno team after they lost, but he just felt like marking Shouyō—in a way it wouldn't sound weird. Because he thinks Karasuno's raven-haired setter has a thing for Shouyō.

"Why are you blushing?" Osamu asked. "You're thinking something pervert huh?"

"Shut up" Atsumu grumbles. He needs to convince his parents about disowning Samu.

When Osamu met Hinata again, he'd never thought it will be like this.

"So, we're dating" Atsumu announce proudly, grinning widely as he shows off his tan-skinned, ginger hair boyfriend to their parents.

Honestly, he thought his brother will give up on him after weeks, but Atsumu didn't. He keeps pestering him about Hinata. Watching his match, going to Miyagi just to hang out with him. He thought Atsumu will finally give up when he heard that Hinata is going to Rio. But he didn't. And now here he is watching his brother flex his boyfriend to his parents and keep saying it's because of fate and the red string.

Osamu wonder, if it really is the red string or they just meant to end up together? Either way, at least his brother has finally got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> the Atsumu believing in a bell and red string of fate is actually inspired by a member of BTS, their golden maknae Jungkook. He watched the movie Your Name, which is actually one of his favorites and he said he believes that he'll meet his soulmate when he hears the bell. So yep!


End file.
